The potential for servicing satellites in orbit in order to lengthen their useful lives and to upgrade or change their function has been of paramount importance to the United States space program for some time. Equipment that provides for major spacecraft functions can be housed in modules, commonly known as Orbital Replacement Units (ORU's), that can be attached and detached, as needed. The current trend is toward dependence on robotic rather than astronaut activity and places exacting demands on the mechanisms that interconnect the modules to the structures that carry them. The attachment mechanisms must interface with the robot's arm to insure alignment, provide a stable mount for delicate instruments, and act as a path for the flow of electricity, data and fluids, while maintaining simplicity or operation.